Batson's
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Billy Batson aka Captain Marvel finds out he's Batman's son and not just that but the twin brother of Damian Wayne. find out what happens when his mother tracks him and tries to use him against the Bats.


**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognise**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

 **Billy POV**

I sneak into an alleyway, once I'm sure no one's around I say my special word and transform from Captain Marvel into ten-year-old Billy Batson. I just got back from a League mission.

I walk into the abandoned building I have called home since my parents died…. Well adoptive parents if you wanna be technical. they were archaeologists, they were on a dig in Nanda Parbat and someone left me in their tent and they adopted me and moved here to Fawcett city.

I'm brought from my thoughts when someone grabs me from behind covering my mouth so I can't speak "I mean you no harm if I release you, you will listen to what I have to say" an accented woman's voice tells me.

I nod, she's just trying to get my attention and if she does try and hurt me I can just say my word. She releases me I turn to her and recognise what she wearing immediately league of shadows armour. I go tense "what does the League of Shadows want with me" I question if she's letting me speak she doesn't know who I am.

"I'm not here on behalf of the league but to warn you, but to give the warning you will need some background information, Talia al Ghul Daughter of Ra's al Ghul leader of the League, 11 years ago she decided she needed a son to inherit the League, and decided Batman would be the father not than he knew that until two months ago, when he took Damien away from the League, Talia was not happy about this she wants her weapon back, but to get him back she need a bargaining chip. You. You see I've never been loyal to the league I stay there to mess with their operations and 11 years ago when I heard of her plan I tried to steal her identical twin sons, but I was only able to take you I left you in an archaeologist tent, the Batson's seem like nice people and their last name just made it perfect" she tells me.

Okay not what I was expecting. Batman is my Dad, I've been working with my Dad for over a year and didn't know, but I guess it's better I found out this way then I don't know him seeing me go from being the Captain to Billy and thinking I'm Damien…Damien I have a Twin I wonder what he's like… wait assassin lady is waiting for me to talk

"um Thank you for getting me away from the League, do you know what she has planned for me" I say nervously "let's just say nothing pleasant, I'm afraid this is all the help I can offer Talia is here and she will notice my absence soon, she is close to finding you, I suggest you pack only what you need and get to Gotham as fast as you can, your Father will protect you" with that she disappears.

As soon as she's gone I grab everything I can and go to the roof, transform and fly until I'm just outside Gotham City and turn back. Batman has a no Meta's rule it doesn't matter if you're on the same team, if you come to Gotham without permission he'll… make you leave.

I walk to one of the worst areas of the city hoping I'll run into him on patrol. "What the hell" I hear what sounds like my voice from above after two hours of walking around. Robin jumps down in front of me he looks at me as though studying the way I look with is just like him (without the costume) "you're my twin, the one Mother said was stolen when I was born" he tells me

I rub my neck "un yeah that's me I'm William Batson but everyone calls me Billy" he raises an amused eyebrow at my last name "the Assassin lady who took me from your- our Mother has a sense of humour" I explain "I'm going to need an explanation for why are you here William" he tells me.

I quickly explain what happened in my apartment earlier and what she said. When I'm finished explaining he turns around "come along William we need to get back to the Bat- cave" he tells me walking away "I told you Damien call me Billy" I say catching up to him "No" he responds

He hands me a com "I need to tell Father and Nightwing about you, Father may want to speak to you" after I put the com in, he presses the com in his ear "Robin to Batman" **"Batman here what's your situation"** "I ran into my Brother William I need you to bring the Batmoblie here so we can go to the Cave" _"God no you have a brother"_ "Quit your whining Grayson" **"Damian if he was raised by Talia we can't trust him with the location of the cave, I'll sent you coordinates of a rooftop we can meet on"** "My twin wasn't raised with me, some traitor stole him and gave him to some Archaeologists, Mother's after him now to use against us" _"I'm on my way"_ **"I'm on my way"**

"they should both be here soon" He tells me smirking "you did that on purpose phrasing it like that to mess with them" I accuse, the smirk grows.

Within a few minutes the Batmobile drives up and we get in the back "Damien how come you didn't tell us you have a twin" Nightwing asks after a few minutes "I believed he was dead so there wasn't any reason for you to know" Damien tells them "Right well I'm Nightwing your new big brother unless like this jerk you don't consider me a brother cause I'm not blood"

Confused I ask "why would blood matter" for a moment Damien looks like he's going to lecture me on why it matters but changes his mind at the last minute "William do your adoptive parents know where you are" Batman asks "they died a couple years ago I take care of myself" I tell him sadly.

The Car goes into an awkward silence for a few minutes then Nightwing changes the subject "So we're gonna head to the Batcave and you get to meet Alfred he's pretty much our Grampa" I try not to giggle "Your Grampa hangs out in your top secret layer?" "Our Grampa and he's pretty much our medic" Nightwing tells me.

"William you're going to say in the cave with Alfred and your brother while I talk with Talia" Batman tell me once we get to the cave "Father! I am going with you" Damien protests "Me to if this turns into a fight you're going to need back up" Nightwing tells him "No you're going to stay here and protect William" Batman tells them.

"Hey I can take care of myself" I protest "William I'm sure you learnt something on the streets but that's not enough to hold your own with the league of shadows-" Nightwing tells me "That's not what I was talking about" I cut him off before taking a breath deciding to just tell them "about two years ago I had a run in with a magical being he gave me powers and made me a guardian on his behalf"

They all look surprised for a moment before quickly hiding it "What do you mean by powers" Damien asks.

"SHAZAM"

Once the light from the lightning clears I now being taller look down at my twin "un I'm Captain Marvel" Nightwing starts laughing "you've been working with Dad for over a year and neither of you knew"

"Alright William you can come, but when we get back I want to start a new training program with you so you don't rely on your powers as much" Batman tells me "un what and call me Billy. William makes me feel like I'm in trouble" I tell him.

"I suppose this means will be preparing a room for Master William" a British voice speaks from behind me making me jump literally into the air "Yes thank you Alfred" Batman tell him Alfred nods "my pleasure Master Bruce" he tells Batman before walking away.

Batman turn back to us "We will take the Bat-wing to Fawcett city. Billy, I want you to fly ahead and do a patrol like normal but keep an eye out for Talia I'll contact you when we arrive and then we'll find Talia together and Billy remember to be professional in the field" he tells me handing me a com. I smile "okay sounds like a plan" with that I fly out of the cave and back to my city.

By the time the Bats get here I've stopped 4 robberies 18 back alley crimes and spotted Talia and her people hanging around my building.

" _Captain we're here"_ Batman tell me through the com all professional "okay Talia and about two dozen of her people are looking for me- I mean Batson in the abandoned building he lives in, so there aren't any civilians around" I report trying to sound grown-up.

" _Understood"_

A few minutes later three lines come down from the sky over the roof of the building and the Bats come down, I fly over "I'll take Talia take down her people" Batman orders before disappearing. Nightwing turns to me "knock them out and tie them up and be as quit as possible we want to keep the element of surprise" he hands me a Bunch of fancy looking handcuffs I smile before taking off. I sneak around knocking them out and cuffing them.

" _I got the last one let's find Batman"_ Nightwing tells us we head inside and it's not long before we hear talking "-want are my children they are the heir to the demon the need to be raised with the league" "No Talia, I will raise them they are not weapons the are people free to make their own choices" Batman tells her. "So this is them making their own choice you telling me they will live with you" she responds.

At that moment Damien walks past me and over to them "I'm sorry mother but I do not wish to be an assassin nor does William, I want to continue being Robin" he tells her "Come now Damien you can't be serious I raised you better than this and as for William he hasn't even met me yet how can he decide if he doesn't know me?"

At this point I walk in "Billy knows enough about you to know he want's nothing to do with you" and it's true I've read enough reports about her to know she's bad news. She looks at me closely for a moment then with surprise she says "William, I suppose this should be more of a shock but you Wayne's can't seem to keep away from the hero business, I suppose I'll have to call this day lost but mark my words one day all four of us will be a family" with that she throws a smoke bomb on the ground and disappears.

I put my hands up "I swear I didn't think she would recognise me!" "We know Billy come on let's go home" Batman tells me "um I am home and I should probably go to bed school starts in like three hours and I miss enough already" I tell them before saying my word and turning back into Billy.

I Yawn "goodnight I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting… or I guess todays" I say walking over to my sleeping bag. Batman puts a hand on my shoulder and takes his cowl off "Billy, I want you to live with me you can still protect your city but you're my son I want to take care of you I know your used to being on your own but you don't have to be"

"Exactly, William we're both _Bat_ son's we should be together" Damien tells me. I think it over for a moment I had bad experiences with foster homes but this is different I'll have two awesome brother, a British Grandfather and Batman who wouldn't be the worst Dad in the world.

I smile at them "I guess I can give it a try"

 **THIS IS A ONE-SHOT**


End file.
